helloprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi
Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (泡沫サタデーナイト！／The Vision／Tokyoという片 |Last = Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only 60th Single (2015)|Next = Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai 62nd Single (2016)|Cover2 = Regular & Limited= |-| Event Vs= }}隅; Ephemeral Saturday Night! / The Vision / A Corner Called Tokyo) ist Morning Musume '16's 61ste single. Die Single erschien am 11.Mai.2016 in 6 editionen: 3 reguläre und 3 limitierte. Die ersten Regulären Singles hatten 13 unterschiedliche Sammelkarten(insgesamt 39). Die Limitierten Singles wurden mit einer Lottery nummer Karte verkauft. Das ist die letzte Single mit Suzuki Kanon(9te Generation). Liederliste CD # Utakata Saturday Night! # The Vision # Tokyo to Iu Katasumi # Utakata Saturday Night! (Instrumental) # The Vision (Instrumental) # Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Instrumental) Limitierte Edition A DVD # Utakata Saturday Night! (Musik Video) Limitierte Edition B DVD # The Vision (Musik Video) Limitierte Edition C DVD # Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Musik Video) LP Record Side A # Utakata Saturday Night! # The Vision Side B # Tokyo to Iu Katasumi # Utakata Saturday Night! (Kawanabe Hiroshi REMIX) Event V "Utakata Saturday Night!" # Utakata Saturday Night! (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) # Utakata Saturday Night! (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) # Utakata Saturday Night! (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) # Utakata Saturday Night! (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) # Utakata Saturday Night! (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) # Utakata Saturday Night! (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) # Utakata Saturday Night! (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) # Utakata Saturday Night! (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) # Utakata Saturday Night! (Ogata Haruna Solo Ver.) # Utakata Saturday Night! (Nonaka Miki Solo Ver.) # Utakata Saturday Night! (Makino Maria Solo Ver.) # Utakata Saturday Night! (Haga Akane Solo Ver.) Bonus Filmmaterial # "Utakata Saturday Night!" Making Footage (「泡沫サタデーナイト！」撮影メイキング映像) Event V "The Vision" # The Vision (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) # The Vision (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) # The Vision (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) # The Vision (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) # The Vision (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) # The Vision (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) # The Vision (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) # The Vision (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) # The Vision (Ogata Haruna Solo Ver.) # The Vision (Nonaka Miki Solo Ver.) # The Vision (Makino Maria Solo Ver.) # The Vision (Haga Akane Solo Ver.) Bonus Filmmaterial # "The Vision" Making Footage (「The Vision」撮影メイキング映像) Event V "Tokyo to Iu Katasumi" # Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) # Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) # Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) # Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) # Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) # Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) # Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) # Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) # Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Ogata Haruna Solo Ver.) # Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Nonaka Miki Solo Ver.) # Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Makino Maria Solo Ver.) # Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Haga Akane Solo Ver.) Bonus Filmmaterial # "Tokyo to Iu Katasumi" Making Footage (「Tokyoという片隅」撮影メイキング映像) Mitwirkende Mitglieder * 9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon (last single) * 10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka * 11th Gen: Oda Sakura * 12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane Single Information * Liedertext und Komponist: Tsuno Maisa * Bearbeitung,Programmierung und Gitarre: Suzuki Shunsuke * Violine:Crusher Kimura, Ishigame Kyoko, Endo Yuichi, Kaneko Yoshiko, Ayukiko Hosokawa, Yano Sayuri * Cello: Ekimin Endo, Haraguchi Azusa * Bass: Sasamoto Yasushi * Chor: Morning Musume '16, Funyu Hiromi * Tanz Choreographie: YOKO * Musik Video: ZUMI The Vision * Liedertext,Komponist und Musikpoduzent: Tsunku * Bearbeitung,Programmierung und Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru * Chor: Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura * Tanz Choreographie: YOKO * Musik Video: Kitahara Seiji Tokyo to Iu Katasumi * Liedertext,Komponist und Musikproduzent: Tsunku * Bearbeitung,Programmierung und Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru * Violine: Muroya Kouichiro * E-Gitarre: Kamada Koji * Chor: Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura, CHINO * Tanz Choreographie: YOKO * Musik Video: Imamura Shigeru Utakata Saturday Night! (Kawanabe Hiroshi REMIX) * Bearbeitung: Kawanabe Hiroshi, Ueda Tadashi TV Auftritte * 03.05.2016 Full Chorus (Tokyo to Iu Katasumi) * 05.05.2016 The Girls Live (Tokyo to Iu Katasumi) * 12.05.2016 The Girls Live (Utakata Saturday Night!) * 13.05.2016 Buzz Rhythm (Utakata Saturday Night!) * 24.05.2016 Utacon (Utakata Saturday Night!) * 27.05.2016 Music Station (Utakata Saturday Night!) * 02.06.2016 The Girls Live (The Vision) Konzert Auftritte Utakata Saturday Night! * Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ * Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ - Hello! Project * Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ * Naruchika Morning Musume '16 * Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory, Hello Pro Kenshuusei * Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ * Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei * Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ * Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ (part of a medley) * Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong * Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ * Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ (part of a medley) * Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 - Hello! Project The Vision * Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ * Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ * Naruchika Morning Musume '16 * Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ * Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei * Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ Tokyo to Iu Katasumi * Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ * Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 * Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER * Naruchika Morning Musume '16 * Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ * Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei * Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ * Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ * Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong * Naruchika Morning Musume '17 Legende * Die Single wurde am 12.März.2016 angekündigt und "Tokyo to Iu Katasumi" wurde am zum ersten Mal während der Eröffnungsshow von Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~ EMOTION IN MOTION ~ aufgeführt. * Ähnlich wie bei "Oh my Wish!" gibt es eine Tanzgruppe bestehen aus Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina,Sayashi Riho und Ishida Ayumi. Der Rest Singt. * Das Musikvideo zu "Utakata Saturday Night!" erreichte nur 9 Tage nach dem Upload auf YouTube eine Million Aufrufe und war damit die schnellste aller Hello! Project Music Video die 1 Million Aufrufe erreicht. Sie ist auch die 10 meistgesehenen Videos von Morning Musume. (Stand Dez. 2017 ist es auf Platz 7 mit 6,2 Millionen Views in weniger als 2 Jahren.) * Nach Suzuki Kanon's Ausstieg, ihrem DJ-Part in "Utakata Saturday Night!" wird unter den derzeitigen Mitgliedern rotiert und Ishida Ayumi's Solo-Tanz wird nun auch von zwei- bis dreiköpfigen Teams aufgeführt. Fukumura Mizuki und Kudo Haruka wechselten auch in "The Vision" für den Rest des Jahres 2016. cs:Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi en:Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi es:Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi